infinitysrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Aidec Farenart
"I had always thought I could defy Arker with ease. I wasn't afraid of power, or oppression, or authority. I didn't fear Sanctumism or even death. But it seemed like he figured out what I was afraid of most, something I didn't even know until I escaped it almost 2 years ago. Loneliness." - Aidec Farenart (Infinity's Row: Unbroken) Aidec Farenart (played by Sentinel) is a main character in Infinity's Row and a member of Runite's Row. Biography ''Pre-RPG'' Aidec is the son of two of the most "notorious" criminals in N'al Ren, Marin Blundeau-Farenart and Lyall (pronounced Lyle) Farenart. Both were considered ruthless thieves, plunderers, and were even rumored to have killed in order to get their way. In reality, they loved their only son, and did everything to make sure his life, however bleak, was as good as they could make it. A legendary curse passed down through the Blundeaus made this task difficult. Despite his parents' teachings. Aidec has never had any desire to follow in their footsteps - not completely, anyways. He half-aspired to be in the Row, but his financial position prevented that. In addition, he struggled with the trauma of losing his infant brother, Amadio, to unknown causes. Aidec's life took a turn for the worse at the age of ten, when he and his parents broke into Mandalore to steal the family sword for a mysterious museum curator. Marin and Lyall chose to escape Ald Ruhn after Aidec mistakenly shot and killed a prominent upper-class couple's son in the middle of the night - out of fear, their son pinned the crime on them chose to stay behind, keeping to himself and thieving in order to survive. For six years, he lived with the burden and stigma of being "the criminals' son," and was never trusted. For this reason, he had come to resent not only his parents, but himself, and chose independence over friendship - yet a part of him wanted to prove he was more than just a scoundrel. ''Infinity's Row'' At the age of 16, Aidec jumped at the chance to join Runite's Row in an effort to redeem himself. Whether it was by a stroke of luck or fate, he never knew - he was accepted into the clan, bestowed with a special axe, and vowed to protect N'al Ren. While in the clan, he forged a friendship with Resh Archambault, and Aidec considers him his best friend. During his time as a member of Runite's Row, he gained a crush on Elia Haywitt (as well as Yuffie Abatan-Bliss), but has not heard from her in the months following Arker's reign. ''Infinity's Row: Regime and Apocalypse'' In the six months before Apocalypse, Aidec had formed an underground coalition, known as the Fa'alwind Regime, with the goal to reclaim the 1/4 of the city that was under Arker's rule. Eventually, Resh Archambault called for a reunion of the clan members (sparking the beginning of Apocalypse), and Aidec left control of the group to Grace Kejhan, his second-in-command. Several weeks later, while Aidec conducted a bank robbery in Ald Ruhn, the N'ode region was bombed, killing Grace and most of the Fa'alwind citizens, and scattering the Fa'alwind Regime across the land. Eventually, the regime regrouped in Swynborough, promising to protect the city while Aidec and the clan brings the war to Arker. Near the end of Apocalypse, Aidec and the Row infiltrate the city and, after brief encounters with several foes, engage in a final fight with the Iron Dragon - a robotic, monstrous beast capable only of destruction. Yuffie and Aidec enter the dragon in order to find Arker, while the rest of the Row stay outside to distract it. As the two teens navigate the corridors, Aidec's long lost parents arrive and aid the others in distracting the beast - eventually, Marin goes in after Aidec. Eventually, the three come face to face with Arker and, after a brief altercation, he is impaled by his own sword (ironically named Folly's Sword) by Aidec, and is killed. As the dragon dissipates and the previously corrupted Generator is restored, the trio manages to escape with the help of Resh Archambault. Apocalypse ends with Aidec with his friends and family in the forest, happy to finally have people to truly care about. ''Infinity's Row: Renaissance'' Renaissance begins with a recap of Aidec's life prior to the events in the RPG: after helping build New Fa'alwind, he and his parents (who were all pardoned by the government) settled in the city. Aidec lost his left arm and leg to a rare disease he contracted in the Iron Dragon, but has since replaced them with state-of-the-art prosthetic limbs. His father, Lyall, has taken over as head of the Fa'alwind Regime, now a paramilitary force for the city. During Renaissance, Aidec's life took many turns: from discovering his cousin, Xanther Blundeau; to battling Fe Zenh'aliem, Arker's daughter; and rescuing Duke from execution by Ronan. Throughout the RPG, Aidec has entered a personality shift that continues into the next RPG. Renaissance ends with Aidec and Xanther heading off to New Fa'alwind to stop a seemingly-revived Kyle Blundeau from whatever plans he holds for the country. Infinity's Row: Iron Maiden Iron Maiden picks up exactly where the last RPG left off, with Aidec and Xanther currently approaching New Fa'alwind. They arrive to find the Farenart's house ablaze - Kilezhan has set it on fire, kidnapping Xanther's brother Luka. Aidec and his cousin then travel to Bul Irsa, seeking out information on a mysterious "matrix" that the criminal father seems to be after. However, their research is cut short when Aidec's state-of-the-art prosthetic limbs are hijacked, and the two head to Ald Ruhn to find a cure for the malady. After restoring Aidec, the duo traverse the dreaded inner circle of the San Jun Forest, and encounter Kilezhan, who is trying to steal the second fragment of the matrix key. After a brief battle, Kyle escapes with only one half, and the two cousins pursue him to Old Fa'alwind. Upon arriving in Old Fa'alwind, Xanther is ambushed and mysteriously teleported away, into the ruins. By himself, Aidec explores the aftermath of Castle Fa'alwind's destruction, and in the center, finds his uncle surrounded by seemingly random pieces of electronics. Kilezhan explains the power of the Aktemplar Matrix and activates the ancient rune, creating an army of eroded robots. With help from Marin, his mother, who makes a surprise entrance at the beginning of the fight, Aidec fends off the machines and faces Kyle himself. An explosion knocks Aidec off of his feet, and, though disoriented, he quickly shakes it off - only to see his mother get fatally shot by her brother. After what seems to be a victory speech, Kyle is subsequently stabbed through the chest by a new arrival - his son Xanther, who has Luka in tow. The three children watch as Marin says her final goodbye's and shortly dies after. Still dealing with the experience, Aidec and Xanther return Luka to Lyall, explain the events that transpired, and return to the Row. Iron Maiden ends with Aidec's surprise kidnapping by Sheath Gravis, a radical host of the Raven Jun, Nocturne, who desires to see a state established in the name of Tormos, the N'al Renian god of death. Infinity's Row: Runite's Return In Runite's Return, Aidec wakes up after one week to find himself in the lower dungeons of Bledsent Palace, located in the south-east region of N'al Ren. After interrogation by Sheath and Stratus, Aidec escapes with the aid of his spirit ancestor, Brunus Farenart, a master of Dolumism (or trickster magic). The two run into Xanther and Yuffie, who have returned to help him break out of Bledsent Province. The four travel to the Farenart Mausoleum, to help Aidec return from Brunus' spell. In the process, they are sabotaged by Aidec's dark counterpart, and barely manage to get away. Aidec, Yuffie, and Xanther return to the Kryze Citadel (where Brunus is not wanted for historical reasons), and reunite with the remainder of the Row. Eventually, he meets up with his cousin and Silvien Dalakanth, a new recruit, to ask them for a special favor. Infinity's Row: Awakening In Awakening, Aidec, Xanther, and Silvien get jumped by their dark clones as they journey towards Dahkanor. The trio soon realizes their counterparts are attempting to fake the Row member's deaths, and make them appear to be victims of Sanctumism. Fortunately for the three heroes, this plan does not work, yet the dark counterparts continue their attempts to torment the Row members. Soon, during a violent exchange between Dahkanor and Fa'alwind forces, Nocturne expels itself from Sheath Gravis' body, releasing his psychological hold on the leader, and venturing south to face off against Aidec, Silvien, and Xanther. With the help of Lyall Farenart, the three heroes manage to vanquish Nocturne from the face of N'al Ren, and return to the Row once more. The Awakening chapter of the Farenart Arc ends with Lyall, Aidec, and a reformed Sheath (now known as Miklos) traveling to Caruvitha to defeat one more villain together - a witch named Leanalva Dovastintska, more commonly known as the Godmother. Infinity's Row: Syndicate and Unbroken During Syndicate, Aidec, Lyall, and Miklos venture to the archipelago nation of Caruvitha, a land known for its strict laws against Caruvithan magic - a form of voodoo that grants the user the power to alter time. Aidec is reunited with his axe during a fateful shipwreck at sea that had claimed the lives of everyone else on board. However, island natives helped reunite him with his family, before being busted for breaking Tal Katahn's laws. While being questioned, Aidec meets Velian Farenart, his previously-unknown aunt, and his cousin Gretchen. Velian arranges safe passage for the three travelers to Mount Calonis, where they plan to bring down the Godmother, but is unaware of the fact that the "convoy" escorting them are actually three individuals working for Leanalva under the influence of Sanctumism. After being ambushed by them (resulting in Miklos' death and Lyall's comatose state), Aidec eventually uses Sentinel's abilities as a Zodiac weapon to lock the Godmother away in a dimension outside of her control, ending his family's struggle. He returns to N'al Ren, victorious but morally dejected when his father refuses to wake from his coma. Struggling to cope with his losses, Aidec is shaken back to reality when he catches Dark Aidec, Silvien, and Xanther holding Rafael and Luka Blundeau hostage. During the ensuing struggle, Aidec brutally maims his counterpart, while Xanther and his counterpart kill each other with the former's sword. His cousin's death prompts Aidec to action and, realizing Yuffie is in mortal danger, he confronts Fe Zenh'aliem alone, where she sends him to a false reality where the Row never existed. Aidec is briefly united with Yuffie, who has lost all contact with reality, and as she fades away Aidec ventures across the false N'al Ren to track down Arker. Eventually, he arrives in the vacant Runite's Row HQ, where he fades away completely and enters the dark void contained within Fe's orb. Though relieved to see the remaining Row members, including Yuffie, he is heartbroken at the news of Ebony's death and vows to help the Row end the war once and for all. Since Unbroken After the events of Unbroken, Aidec Farenart retired from field work and chose a more administrative role within Runite's Row, having become forever disillusioned by the increasingly violent and sobering nature of the job. Upon its dissolution in 716 AW, Aidec received an offer from Lendohar Industries, a mega-corporation/nation specializing in magitek, to open a new branch in Ald Ruhn. As of 724 AW, Aidec Farenart manages regional sales, R&D, and marketing for Lendohar Industries in N'al Ren. Between 702 and 703, Aidec Farenart and Yuffie Abatan-Bliss married and in 707 AW, their first child Liam was born. The following year, in 708 AW, their second child Bianca was born. They currently live in Ald Ruhn and keep in touch with many of their friends. Personality In general, Aidec Farenart has a strong and collected personality. It takes a deal to set him off, but when he is, it's for a good reason. Prior to Apocalypse, Aidec had been more geared towards fending for himself, but in the six months preceding, he learned the importance of sacrifice and friendship. He also tends to have a mouth, but only uses it against "assholes" or anyone that otherwise antagonizes him or his friends. Aidec also has grown much more attached to his friends, including Yuffie, since his mother's passing, and though he doesn't always approve of her choices, he is willing to stand by them if she truly thinks they're right. Near the end of Infinity's Row, Series One, Aidec's views of Runite's Row have begun to shift significantly. Previously believing the Row to be a source of redemption and honor, he is now starting to see it as a burden (albeit a necessary one) and a source of heartbreak. However, he still refuses to abandon it, if only for the sake of his friends and family. Weapon Aidec's initial weapon of choice is "Sentinel," a 5 foot long war axe that has been in the Row's possession for roughly 400 years. In Syndicate, it's revealed that Sentinel is a Zodiac forged in Magnus's honor. Occasionally, Sentinel will glow a light blue. This luminescence increases the odds of survival in precarious situations the wielder is in. After switching weapons over the course of his career, Aidec is now united with Sentinel once more. Abilities, Strengths, and Weaknesses Physically, Aidec is incredibly stealthy, known to randomly sneak up on people. Despite his somewhat-tall stature, he is also nimble and swift. Aidec can also spot con artists and liars through facial cues and body language. Mentally, Aidec is headstrong and stubborn. He values his allies (as well as companionship in general) greatly, and any problem that affects his friends also affects him in return. He has proven time and again to be an effective leader. However, Aidec still has a tendency to think for himself first, and has a distaste for professionalism. This has resulted in a few clashes between certain other people. In addition, he gradually struggles to cope effectively in great tragedy, and this occasionally results in some mental "breaks," causing him to become removed from reality. Trivia * Unlike many other characters, Aidec didn't originally have a back story. He was initially written as a simple orphan. His identity as an abandoned urchin didn't begin to develop until later in the RPG. * Aidec Farenart underwent two name changes throughout the RPG. His original name was Adrian Volkov (a typical go-to for Sentinel), before it changed to Adrius and finally, his current name. He's named Aidec in honor of Sentinel's baby cousin at the time, Aidric. * Aidec has a moderate fear of heights. * The name of Sentinel, Aidec's axe, is completely unrelated to the player that control's Aidec. Sentinel (aka Adrian) underwent several name changes before reverting back to what he has now, and decided to keep the name of the axe the way it is now. * Aidec's original face-claim is not attributed to any anime - it was taken from an original work (artist unknown). His current face claim is Touji Ato (Tokyo Ravens). Category:Characters Category:Runite's Row Category:Series One